Looking for Hope
by Generall
Summary: La sombra de la búsqueda persigue sin cansancio y entrelaza los caminos. No hay fuerza en la verdad sin al menos estar manchada por realidad engañosa.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 ** **Nota:**** Basado y desarrollado en los acontecimientos del capítulo 85.

* * *

 _«_ _Nadie sabe de dónde viene la vida, menos aún la de aquellos que no son humanos. Sin embargo, la vida la embargó toda por igual y obtuvo la consciencia con ella._ _»_

 **Doce Reinos: Mar del viento, Orilla del laberinto** **—** **Fuyumi Ono**

* * *

 ** **L**** ooking **f** or **h** ope

Dos mujeres y dos hombres caminaban por las deshabitadas calles del Distrito Shiganshina; la maleza que ahora cubría el suelo guardaba los recuerdos de cuantos pies transitaron por el sitio, la pesadilla de _aquel día_ cuando Eren y Mikasa vieron a su madre bajo los escombros.

Al llegar frente a la casa en ruinas, por su mente pasó el hecho tan vívido que por un momento casi lloraron. Pero se contuvieron.

Había un pequeño zapato; viejo y sucio pero intacto. No estaba roto.

El Capitán Levi les preguntó que si esa era la casa y ellos respondieron que sí. A continuación se dispusieron a levantar los escombros para así lograr entrar al tan buscado _sótano_. Mientras que Hange abrió paso con una viga y la sujetaba para que el resto procediera; éstos con otra de las vigas de madera intentaban quitar un gran roca que se interponía en la entrada de mencionado sótano. Hicieron uso de la energía que les quedaba e hicieron la roca a un lado.

Tan pronto como estuvo el paso libre abrieron la puerta que llevaba al interior de la habitación subterránea, Hange sacó una linterna que había llevaba consigo dejando ver que estaba en buenas condiciones. Mikasa le dio una mirada a Eren y luego éste se la devolvió. Ella le puso la mano izquierda en la parte derecha de su hombro y dijo: —Entremos. Era como decirle que estaban juntos en aquello como en todo lo demás. Y mientras el Capitán Levi sacó su linterna tomando la delantera les afloraron los recuerdos de cuando eran niños y Eren le hacía saber a sus padres porqué quería salir del muro.

La respuesta que le dio Eren ese día a su padre Grisha, todavía hacía eco en su cabeza y en la de Mikasa.

 _¡No quiero estar atrapado aquí toda mi vida y no saber cómo es el mundo exterior!_

Fueron bajando cada escalón hasta dar con una puerta de madera la cual tenía un candado. Eren recordó las palabras de su padre prometiéndole que al volver le mostraría lo que había estado escondiendo en sótano. Levi le pido a Eren abrir la puerta, y Eren procedió a realizar dicha petición, mientras, la espera fue corta, pues para su mayor sorpresa; aquella llave que le había dejado su padre no era la que abría el candado de la puerta. Eren giró la llave de nuevo, intentando, pero no funcionó; no se abría, y con sus ojos abiertos muy asombrados, enseguida llamó la atención de los otros tres.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió la ojo vendado de Hange.

—¿Eren..? —Mikasa tenía la duda plasmada en la cara.

—Tch, date prisa —le decía Levi empezando a hartase de su lentitud para abrir la bendita puerta.

—Esta llave... esta llave, no es para abrir esta puerta. —Declaró Eren impactándose en el proceso y a ello le siguió Mikasa y Hange.

Levi era el único que permanecía sin mostrarse boquiabierta ante el hecho. Así que desplazó a Eren a un lado y se dispuso a derribar la puerta. Por lo tanto, haciendo uso de fuerza impulsó su cuerpo a ésta quien cedió de forma rápida.

Cuando se adentraron en la estancia fueron bienvenidos por el polvo, las telarañas y el inconfundible olor de la espera; pues el Sótano había sido paciente en aguardar ser abierto nuevamente.

Eren y Mikasa permanecían parados como si no pudiesen creer lo que estaba sucediendo; al fin estaban allí dentro, para saber la verdad. ¿Pero cuál era la verdad realmente?

El lugar se veían tan normal como cualquier otro sótano; guardando objetos que no podían estar en otra parte de la casa, una simple oficina de un estudioso doctor.

 _Envolviendo y escondiendo ante la curiosidad humana para ser sacada a la luz en un sucio momento._

Pero ahí en ese mundo donde se respiraba muerte cada segundo y putrefacción seguida, lo normal era indicio de total contrariedad cuando a lo largo del sendero habían llegado hasta allí pisando embustes calculadas. Corriendo sobre puentes débiles, trotando hacia la verdad mediante lo falaz. Y aún así, lograron cruzar.

Una balanza empolvada se burlaba muda y estática de ellos. Habían tantas cosas allí; grandes cantidades de libros y medicinas maquillando ante cualquier celador.

Y quién diría que la maldita llave no abriría la puerta sino el cajón, la Caja de Pandora que venía a soltar sin lugar a dudas cancerígenas respuestas; corrosivas para su propia paz mental. Y aún así, tan jodidamente ciertas.

El pasar cada página liberaba una bestia distinta, y todas se apellidaban verdad y dejaban al descubierto las falsas con nombres de mentiras.

Estaban tan sumergidos en la lectura que no repararon en la radio de madera que allí se encontraba hasta que estaban por marcharse.

—¿Qué haces, Eren? —Le preguntó la muchacha al verlo retroceder cuando estaban por salir.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó en vez de responderle a su hermana. Caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba la radio y la tomó en sus manos—. Hace mucho tiempo —comenzó a decir Eren al recordar el objeto— no sé exactamente qué edad tenía; pero era entre cuatro o cuatro y medio, mi padre me llamó para que escuchase algo. Para mí era como magia; voces saliendo de aquella caja, hombres que cantaban algo. Me dijo que guardara el secreto. Lo guardé muy bien porque no podía recordarlo hasta ahora. No sé qué hizo o cómo la obtuvo, pero la llevaré conmigo.

Eren tomó la radio y salió junto a Mikasa para alcanzar a Levi y a Hange.

Y entonces recordaron una canción que sus compañeros solían cantar durante sus tiempos como reclutas; una que algunos de ellos habían compuesto en una noche de musa sin cadenas. Connie y Sasha solían hartarlos con ella porque les encantaba.

« _Hipótesis estúpidas... simples ilusiones... incluso ese valor tan imprudente...  
La vanguardia de la "Libertad"... apuesta a su ofensiva  
¡La victoria es para los esclavos que corren!_»

Y en sus mentes llegó ese pequeño fragmento.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _«Y_ _ōko vio las nubes grises arremolinándose al otro lado de la ventana. Era_

 _mediados de Febrero. El viento era frío, y fuerte, y cruel._ _»_

 ** **Doce Reinos: Sombra de la luna, Mar de las tinieblas**** — ** **Fuyumi Ono****

* * *

 **Sé que no había radio alguna, pero me pareció una buena idea y, la ironía de la parte que escogí de _Guren no Yumiya_ me sonrió como una patata a Sasha.**

 ** **Muchísimas gracias por leer.****

 ** **Les saluda, Gene.****


End file.
